For the patients suffer from AIDS, leukemia, or anemia, it is necessary to count the number of particles of leukocyte or erythrocyte related to such disease in the blood of the patients in order to diagnose the diseases, to monitor the progress of the diseases, and to verify the effect of treatment.
Particularly, the blood test is conducted not only for diagnosing the diseases, but also for monitoring the patients proved to suffer from the diseases.
The analysis devices developed for blood analysis, for example, Neucleocounter™ of Chemometec, Denmark, are too expensive, and the operating method is so difficult that it is not easy to use the device for not only the ordinary person, but also the analysis expert. Also, as the sample chip for the analysis device is fabricated separately and is too expensive, it is a burden to use such device.
Under the such circumstance, medical technologists count the number of leukocyte or erythrocyte cells in blood by hand in almost all the hospitals. Since medical technologists count them by hand, the errors in the inspection occur frequently, and it takes much time to inspect.
Therefore, the necessity is high for the device which can count the number of leukocyte or erythrocyte cells in blood promptly and accurately, and can be used in convenience with low cost.
Particularly, in case of collecting and examining patient's urine, cerebrospinal fluid, gastric juice, or ascites, etc., the examination should be done in an hour because of the characteristic of the sample. Thus, the device for counting specific cells in the sample promptly is needed.
Further, in case of using the previously-developed device or counting the cells by hand, there is a problem that a person is likely to expose to a harmful dying reagent in the process of experiment.